Undefined Love
by Akane Theresia Angelos
Summary: Yuri yang tidak bisa kembali ke Shin Makoku, sementara Wolf sakit.    shounen ai. argh, bad on summary. silahkan baca


**Undefined Love**

**A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction**

**Kyou Kara Maoh****Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto**

**Undefined Love © ****Akane Theresia Angelos**

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld x Yuuri Shibuya**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warn(s) : OOC, 2nd Pov, shounen-ai, **

**Au's Note: moshi-moshi, ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic untuk fandom ini. Mohon maaf apabila kurang berkenan. Dan ini pertama juga saya buat 2nd pov. Terinspirasi dari gaya penulisan Tsubaki-san di fic Plum dalam fandom yang sama.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! Silahkan klik tombol X di kiri atas! Or alt+f4 from ur keyboard**

_**~_Undefined Love_~**_

Sesosok laki-laki berdiri memandang gelapnya langit malam. Wolfram Von Bielefeld, itu namamu bukan? Angin berbisik melalui dahan dan ranting pepohonan. Memainkan helai demi helai rambut pirangmu itu. Berdiri di balkon kau menyenandungkan melodi lembut. Tunggu! Wolf? tidak mungkin.

Hey, apa kau memandang langit yang sama Shibuya Yuri?

Rambut pirang yang indah. Serasi dengan permata hijau iris mu itu, Wolf. Kau berjalan masuk kedalam, meninggalkan balkon. Terdapat piano ditengah ruangan. Kau bisa memainkannya, pangeran? Kemudian dentingan piano mengalir memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Kau sadar Wolf, ada sungai kecil mengalir menuruni pipimu.

Butiran kristal bening masih mengalir dari kedua bola mata hijau milikmu. Kemana kau yang dingin dan keras kepala, pangeran? Mana ego mu yang kuat itu? Mengapa kau sekarang begitu, lemah?

Henna-Choko! Hebat kau membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

Hai pangeran, lagu apa yang kau mainkan? Melodi lembut memenuhi ruangan. Bukankah ini, Sadness and Sorrow?* Jemari lentikmu menari diatas tuts piano. Jemari yang biasa menggenggam pedang untuk bertempur, kini memainkan satu demi satu paranada.

Tetesan air jatuh keatas tuts piano. Hujan? Bukankah diluar bulan tampak bersinar terang? Lagipula, Blood Pladge Castle tidak mungkin bocor, bukan? Itu dirimu pangeran? Untuk kesekian kalinya kau menangis.

You're such a wimp. Kau berbisik perlahan. Bukankah kau merindukan orang bodoh itu, pangeran? Bukankah kau rindu tidur bersamanya. Bukankah kau rindu berjalan di taman beriringan dengannya? Kau rindu membuat mahkota bunga untuknya bersama Greta, putri kalian? Kau rindu segala tentang dirinya bukan, Pangeran?

Tiba-tiba dunia serasa berputar. Kau baik-baik saja Wolfram? Kau berdiri perlahan, berjalan seraya memegang tembok. Meyusuri koridor. Kemana kau akan pergi Wolfram? Kau sampai disebuah pintu besar yang tertutup rapat. Kau membukanya perlahan. Kau terbatuk. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut mulutmu. Kau menyekanya dengan punggung tanganmu. Wajahmu memutih.

Kau memasuki ruangan tadi. Bukankah ini, kamar Yuri-heika? Kau berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Tampak Greta tertidur lelap. Kau mengusap lembut rambut Greta. Kau membayangkan seseorang tengah tertidur disamping Greta. Siapakah itu pangeran? Apakah sang _Double Black_?

Greta terbangun. Kau meminta maaf padanya. Greta tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang mampu menenangkan mu. Lagi-lagi dunia serasa berputar. Kau memegang kepalamu. Kau baik-baik saja, Wolfram? Greta bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Kau menjawab kau baik-baik saja. Ayolah Wolfram, jangan berbohong! Wajahmu pucat. Kau berdiri. Hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Greta memegang tanganmu.

Sekali lagi kau meyakinkan Greta. Kau terbatuk, lagi. Kau merasakan sakit didadamu. Kau merasa tak bisa bernafas. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhmu menghantam lantai. Greta panik. Ia berteriak dan lari keluar. Mencari Von Weller barangkali. Benar saja, Conrad Von Weller datang bersama Gisela. Aniue mu itu menyeru namamu, kemudian mengangkat tubuhmu keatas ranjang. Menyelimutimu. Gisela mendekat dan mengerahkan kemampuannya mengeluarkan _Maryoku_ untuk menyembuhkanmu.

Greta tersendu. Von Weller-kyo menenangkannya. Mengusap lembut rambut coklat gadis yang tengah menggenggam Yuuram, boneka porselen _Bear Bee_ nya itu. Von Weller mendekatimu, bertanya pada Gisela akan kondisimu. Gisela menggelengkan kepalanya.

Heika,tahukah kau akan kondisi _fiance _mu ini? Tahukah kau bahwa dirinya kini terbaring lemah? Tahukah kau bahwa sang pangeran sesungguhnya merindukanmu? Heika, dimana kau berada?

Sepasang zamrud itu akhirnya terbuka perlahan. Weller-kyo tersenyum, begitupun Greta yang langsung memelukmu. Kau baik-baik saja, Wolfram? Ainue mu itu bertanya dengan nada cemas. Kau mengangguk lemah. Kau berbohong bukan, pangeran? Kau meminta semua orang meninggalkanmu sendirian. Istirahat. Itu alasanmu.

Sesaat kemudian hanya kau yang berada di kamar besar itu. Kau memejamkan matamu sesaat. Berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepalamu yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kau berfikir, andaikan dirinya ada disini. Andaikan dirinya kini menggenggam tanganmu.

Kau lalu berfikir, jikalau _Soushu_ tak pernah kalah, mungkin dirinya masih ada disini. Setelah _Soushu _kalah, Shinou-heika juga menghilang. Menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya, membuka portal terakhir. Memisahkan dirimu dengan sang Double Black.

Dalam dua bulan terakhir, ah entah berapa bulan berlalu di _ Shin Makoku_ tanpa kehadiran heika. Kau secara berkala pergi ke _Shinou Temple_. Berharap dirinya akan datang saat kau disana. Namun, dia tak kunjung datang.

Sudut matamu berkilauan. Butiran kristal bening mengalir. Kau duduk diatas ranjangmu. Mengusap bantal yang ada disebelahmu. Kau berwajah amat sedih. Berdiri perlahan, kau berjalan kearah jendela. Menatap bulan penuh diluar. Dulu, dirimu dan dirinya sering menatap bulan bersama. Apakah bulan juga penuh di Jepang? Kau bergumam.

**~_Akane Theresia_~**

Seseorang berambut raven berbaring di sebuah bukit, beralaskan rumput yang lembut dan beratapkan hamparan langit bertabur permata. Sedikit menggeliat, ia terlihat cukup nyaman. Tangannya menunjuk bintang-bintang di langit. Kau menghitungnya, Heika? Bergerak perlahan, jemari itu seolah mengukir sesuatu. Hey, nama siapa yang kau ukir, Heika? Dirinya didunia sana kah?

Tanganmu tak lagi mengukir. Dahi mu mengernyit heran. Ada apa Heika? Rupanya kau mendengar namamu diseru. Siapa yang malam-malam begini datang dan menemui, Yuuri-Heika? Sang penasihat. Dia datang dengan nafas tak beraturan. Mendekatimu yang masih berbaring menatap langit.

Heika, kenapa kau diam saja? Tak menoleh barang sepersekian detik pun kearah reinkarnasi sang _Soukoku Daikenja_, Murata-san? Kau juga Murata, kini hanya terdiam dan memilih berbaring disamping Yuuri. Tangan Murata tiba-tiba menunjuk langit. Bintang jatuh. Lalu masing-masing dari kalian memejamkan mata.

Apa yang kau minta, Heika? Matamu terpejam sesaat, membukanya kembali. Angin memainkan helaian _raven_ mu. Sesuatu mengalir dari sudut matamu. Air mata membentuk aliran sungai kecil, jatuh ke rerumputan. Bintang-bintang menghilang. Tertutup awan kelabu. Rembulan pun ikut bersembunyi dibalik awan kelabu itu.

Murata-san masih memejamkan matanya. Kau bodoh, Shibuya. Ia berbisik perlahan, tersamar akan suara angin yang bersentuhan dengan dedaunan kering. Murata-san membuka matanya. Awan kelabu masih belum menyingkir.

Memasuki bulan kedua setelah _Soushu_ dikalahkan. _Box _pun sudah disegel di makam Shinou-Heika. Dijaga oleh Ulrike dan yang lain. Semenjak saat itu tiada lagi portal menghubungkan duniamu dan _Shin Makokui_, Heika. Karena sang pemilik kekuatan telah pergi. Ya, Shinou-heika menghilang.

Angin kembali bertiup. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh ke muka bumi. Hujan. Murata-san berdiri. Begitupun dengan dirimu. Kalian berlari menuju pondok kecil dipinggir danau. Sekadar berteduh. _Blue emerald _di leher Yuuri tampak berkilauan, secercah sinar muncul. Sang penasihat menatapmu. Tidak, dia menatap untaian indah dilehermu itu. Seringai muncul diwajahnya. Dia berdiri, menarik tanganmu. Menarikmu kebawah hujan.

Murata! Kau berteriak. Sayang, dia tak memperdulikan teriakanmu. Terus ditariknya tanganmu. Langkah kakinya dipercepat. Kau yang bingung akhirnya hanya pasrah mengikutinya. Kalian sampai ditepi danau. Wajahmu berubah sedih, Heika. Ada apa? Kau teringat sesuatu? Kau teringat pada sang pangeran?

Murata-san berdiri dibelakangmu, dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya, ia mendorongmu hingga kau tercebur kedanau. Kemudian ia sendiri pun melompat Kau kaget. Tenggelam. Hey, apa danaunya sedalam ini? Kau berteriak dalam hati. Tidak mungkin! Secercah cahaya muncul. Itu tempat keluar kalian. Kau tersenyum dalam sebuah keheranan dipikiranmu. Kau muncul kepermukaan. Tempat ini. Ya, tempat yang telah lama kau rindukan. Selamat datang kembali di _Shin Makoku_, Heika.

Shinou Temple. Kau keheranan. Menatap Sang penasihat yang tersenyum penuh arti padamu. Kau tahu Heika, kau sudah mengalahkan _Soushu _ yang bahkan Shinou-heika saja tak mampu menyegelnya. Ini artinya, kau lebih kuat dari Shinou-heika. Dan, bukan tidak mungkin kau pun bisa membuka portal sekehendakmu.

Dakaskos muncul bersama Ulrike. Memberikanmu handuk kering. Kau melihat kesegala arah. Kenapa sepi? Kemana semua orang? Terlebih lagi, dimana orang itu? Tidakkah ia merindukan kau, Heika? Kemana pula Conrad yang biasanya tersenyum hangat menyambutmu, dan Gunter yang selalu _over_ tiap kali didekatmu. Dan Gwendal yang tetap berwajah dingin.

Kau berjalan kearah Ulrike. Dimana dia? Kau bertanya. Ulrike hanya diam. Dakaskos memberitahumu bahwa Ao, kudamu sudah siap. Kau memacu Ao. Sementara Murata mengikutimu dari belakang. Blood Pledge Castle tujuanmu. Para tengkorak terbang itu menyebarkan kabar bahwa sang Maoh Heika sudah kembali. Tiba di istana, Von Voltaire-kyo menyambutmu di gerbang. Bersama dengan Yozak yang tersenyum simpul. Okaerinasai Boochan. Yozak berucap pelan. Kau hanya tersenyum. Menyembunyikan rasa heranmu.

Tidakkah seharusnya ada 2 orang lagi yang menyambutmu? Satu diantaranya yang kau yakin pasti merindukanmu teramat sangat. Dimana dirinya? Kau bertanya dalam hati. Tanpa banyak bicara –seperti biasa- Gwendal memberitahumu sebuah kabar mengejutkan.

Kau berlari sepanjang koridor istana, berlari menuju sebuah ruangan. Kamarmu. Kau berlari dengan raut wajah cemas. Dirinya yang kau cinta sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Entah sakit apa, bahkan Gisela pun tak bisa menyembuhkannya. Kau sampai didepan sebuah ruangan. Kau memasuki ruangan yang luas itu. tampak seseorang berambut _blonde _terbaring. Conrad berdiri disebelahnya. Menatapmu dengan senyum pahit.

Kau mendekat. Itu dirinya. _Fiance _yang bergitu kau rindukan. Dirnya tengah tertidur, tepat disamping Greta. Kau menggenggam tangannya. Saling mengaitkan jemari kalian. Mata yang tertutup itu perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan _emerald _yang nampak sayu. Kau menatap dirinya lembut. Mengusap perlahan helaian rambut pirangnya. Jemari mu dan jemarinya tetap saling bertautan.

Henna-choko. Sang pangeran berbisik perlahan. Sinar biru menyelimuti tubuhmu. Kau mengeluarkan _Maryoku. _Sang pangeran terdiam, sakit didadanya menghilang. ia merasa seribu kali lebih baik. Tapi dirimu, yang tadi duduk ditepi ranjang, kini berdiri dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ayah baptis mu, Conrad segera menangkap tubuhmu sebelum membentur lantai. Kelelahan. Yah, kau sedikit kelelahan mengalirkan _Maryoku _ke tubuh _fiance_ mu itu. Greta yang terbangun kemudian menghambur kepelukanmu. Mencium puncak rambut Greta, kau tersenyum simpul. Mengetahui Wolf kini sudah membaik, Greta pergi meninggalkan kalian. Mencari Anissina barangkali. Sementara Conrad, meninggalkan kalian berdua. Memberi kalian waktu untuk berbincang.

Suasana ini sedikit canggung, Heika. Kemudian sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalamu. Dia menuduhmu merayu gadis lain selama kau di Jepang. Persis seperti Wolfram yang biasanya. Kau tersenyum dalam hati. Senang mengetahui bahwa kini semua telah baik-baik saja.

Kau bodoh! Kau pasti berselingkuh! Sang pangeran kemudian melempar bantal padamu. Tapi kau mengelak. Kau mencengkeram tangan sang pangeran. Membuat wajah manisnya memerah. Kau menghembuskan nafas, berkata bahwa kau tak pernah menggoda gadis lain dan selalu memikirkannya. Sang pangeran memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kau perlu bukti, Wolfram?

Seketika kau memegang dagu Wolfram. Mendekatkan wajahmu dengannya. Dirinya terkejut, hendak bertanya namun kau lebih cepat membungkam mulutnya. Menghapus jarak diantara kalian. Sang pangeran terkejut, menyembuyikan keterkejutannya, ia menutup mata. Kau menggigit pelan bibir bawah sang pangeran. Meminta akses masuk. Dirinya mengabulkan permintaanmu.

Sekian menit berlalu dan kalian melepaskan bibir yang saling bertautan itu. Sekedar menghirup oksigen. Kau menatap wajah Wolfram yang memerah bak kepiting rebus. Kau membelai lembut pipinya. Mencium lembut bibirnya. Gomen. Kau berbisik lembut di telinga Wolfram. Kemudian mencium leher nya perlahan. Tanganmu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Wolfram. Dirinya tak keberatan dan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Dan kemudian malam berlanjut ditemani cahaya bulan. This is undefined love.

_**~OWARI~**_

_***sadness and sorrow : salah satu instrumen di anime Naruto.**_

**Minna, akhirnya tamat. Ada saran atau kritik kah? Mohon disampaikan melalui review. Apabila merasa endingnya menggantung, mohon disampaikan. Apabila ada typo, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

**Sign : Akane Theresia Angelos**

**Review please.. Just click something below!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
